theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Shaw
Samuel Shaw (born January 17, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE where he appears on its Raw brand. Shaw is also known for his time in Total Nonstop Action (TNA), where he is a former Gut Check winner and Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), while OVW acted as TNA's developmental territory. 'Professional wrestling career' 'Early career (2007–2010)' After training with Curtis Hughes at the WWA4 Wrestling School, Shaw made his professional wrestling debut on September 21, 2007 at World League Wrestling, where he teamed up with Tookie Tucker to defeat Marco Cordova and Otis Idol in a tag team match. Shaw lost to Bruce Santee on August 3, 2009 at Full Impact Pro. On August 21, 2010, Shaw took on VFX at Victory Pro Wrestling in a match for VPW New York State Championship and was also part of a 23-Man Gold Rush Rumble and lost both matches. On May 18 Shaw teamed up with QT Marshall in a losing effort to The Briscoes for Ring of Honor Wrestling. He has also wrestled sporadically for Pro Wrestling Extreme. 'Independent circuit (2010–2012)' On April 18, 2010, Shaw debuted for Vintage Wrestling defeating Nooie Lee on his debut. Just over a month later on May 30, Shaw defeated Glacier to become the first Vintage Heavyweight Champion. Over the months Shaw would defend his championship on multiple occasions against the likes of Tyson Tomko and Jesse Neal. Shaw would finally lose the championship to Thomas Marr on February 2, 2011. On April 17, Shaw would become a two-time champion after winning the vacant Vintage Heavyweight Championship and would lose it to Jesse Neal on September 11. In 2011, Shaw participated in the King Of The State tournament and reached the finals before losing to Francisco Ciatso. On May 14, Shaw would win his third Vintage Heavyweight Championship by defeating Aaron Epic. On September 3, Shaw was part of a title vs title match where the Vintage Heavyweight Championship and the Vintage Internet Championship were on the line, Shaw won the match after Simon Sez was disqualified which also meant the championship would not change hands. He lost the Vintage Heavyweight Championship to Francisco Ciatso on June 6, 2012. His last match for the company took place a month later in a fatal four way match for the Vintage Heavyweight Championship which Milo Beasley won. On August 8, 2011, in his debut match for Florida Underground Wrestling, he took on Romeo Razel and Sideshow in a three way match and won, this would lead to a shot at the FUW Heavyweight Champion, Bruce Santee, which Shaw lost. On June 28, 2012 he took on Wes Brisco for the FUW Cuban Heavyweight Championship which he lost. His last match for FUW came in the form of a win on June 30 against James Alexander. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' 'Gut Check (2010–2013)' Shaw's first appearance for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling was on August 8, 2010 at Hardcore Justice as Lupus, Shaw attacked Tommy Dreamer in his match against Raven before he was attacked by Mick Foley with a Mandible Claw. Shaw's first match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling came on August 9, 2010, in a dark match against Jesse Neal which he lost. On the December 30 episode of TNA Impact!, Shaw accompanied Jeff Jarrett to the ring as part of his entourage in his $100,000 Double J MMA Challenge against Crimson. In 2012, Shaw was a participant in the monthly Gut Check on IMPACT. Although his chances were nearly ruined after he was attacked by Aces & Eights, Shaw got a second chance the following week and was defeated by Doug Williams in his Gut Check match. T he Gut Check judges were impressed and awarded Shaw a contract and a spot on the TNA roster. In actuality, Shaw was signed to a developmental contract. Shaw returned to Impact Wrestling on November 22, defeating fellow Gut Check winner Alex Silva. On January 12, 2013, Shaw appeared at TNA X-Travaganza, wrestling in a seven-man X-Scape match which was won by Christian York, that aired on April 5, 2013. On March 17 2013, Shaw appeared at TNA Hardcore Justice 2 where he was part of a nine-man Hardcore Gauntlet Battle Royal, which was won by Shark Boy, that aired on July 5 2013. Shaw returned on the May 23, 2013 edition of Impact Wrestling defeating Alex Silva (by decision since Aces & Eights attacked Silva) to advance into the finals of the Bound for Glory Series tournament to face Jay Bradley at Slammiversary. Shaw lost to Bradley at Slammiversary. 'Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012–2013)' Shaw was then assigned to TNA's Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), making his televised debut on October 13, 2012. He then began teaming with Alex Silva, forming a regular tag team over the coming weeks. On December 1, Shaw and Silva defeated Jessie Godderz and Rudy Switchblade to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Crimson and Jason Wayne on January 16, 2013, but regained the titles on February 27, 2013. However, they lost the titles to The Coalition on April 3, 2013. The following week, Shaw was attacked backstage by the Coalition. Shaw would return to OVW TV on May 4 after revealing that he had been under the mask of the Coalition's Gillyman for several weeks and was put in a one-on-one match against Jason Wayne at the May 11 Saturday Night Special. He would have his in-ring return the following week one-on-one against Jessie Godderz. Shaw would continue his war with the Coalition in a victory over Jason Wayne at the May 11 Saturday Night Special and a victory over Crimson on the May 18 episode of OVW TV. 'Samuel Shaw (2013–2014)' On November 21 during Impact Wrestling: Turning Point, Shaw appeared in an at home interview with Christy Hemme. During the interview, he asked to be called Samuel Shaw and also portrayed a character similar to Patrick Bateman of the film and book American Psycho, as well as a ring attire similar to the clothes worn by Dexter Morgan. On the January 2, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Shaw made his debut by defeating Norv Fernum via submission, during which he made continuous glares at Hemme who was at ringside. Shaw later became an obsessed fan of Hemme, and started asking her on dates, including one in his house where it was shown how Shaw had a room full of posters and pictures of Hemme. On the February 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Hemme confronted Shaw about the mannequin and the room full of posters. On the February 20th Impact Wrestling, Shaw attacked Mr. Anderson in a rage after watching Hemme and Anderson converse for several minutes. Shaw then carried Hemme away after she was accidentally caught up in the ruckus and injured. February 27th Impact Wrestling, Shaw would confront Hemme in an attempt to explain himself. After failing and being interrupted by Mr. Anderson, Shaw would solidify himself as a heel after using Hemme as a shield to fend off Mr. Anderson who was attempting to exact revenge for the previous week. Shaw would use his Kata-Gatame finishing move to choke out Mr. Anderson. On the March 6th edition of Impact Wrestling, Samuel Shaw faced off against Eric Young with Mr. Anderson replacing Hemme as the ring announcer for the match. Anderson's presence at ringside ultimatetly cost Shaw the match as he would be disqualified due to Anderson's distraction. After the match, Shaw would choke out Anderson like last week then claim he was "going to claim what was rightfully his," heading for the backstage area where Hemme had been watching via a ring monitor. At Lockdown on March 9th 2014, Shaw defeated Mr. Anderson after escaping the cage following the use of Christy Hemme as a distraction by pulling Hemme through the camara cut-out of the steel cage, Anderson successfully rescued Hemme but was caught in Shaw's Kata-Gatame. The previously unconscious referee only saw Samuel Shaw escape the cage thus declaring him the winner. Shaw lost a rematch against Anderson on the following Impact Wrestling bringing a mannequin dressed as Christy Hemme to the ring. On April 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Shaw defeated Mr. Anderson in a Straightjacket match after rendering him unconscious following two Kata-Gatame attempts. At TNA Sacrifice, Anderson defeated Shaw in a Committed match, whereby he put Shaw into a van heading for a psychiatric facility for intervention. The next time Shaw appeared on TV was on 22nd May episode of Impact Wrestling at the psychiatric facility. A man walked in said that Shaw had a visitor which was later revealed to be Gunner. Gunner said he was going to help him with his obsession with Hemme and with his insanity. Over the weeks following, segments were shown in which Gunner tried to help Shaw in various ways by explaining to Shaw why he understood what Shaw was going through and participating in various activities like going through Shaw's drawings & playing Go Fish with Shaw, which eventually led to Shaw being released under Gunner's supervision on 26th June episode of Impact Wrestling. On July 3, he return and apologized to Christy Hemme as well as to Mr. Anderson, who gave Samuel Shaw another chance to be friends with him as long as he followed Gunner's supervision, acted like a face. On October 22, 2014 episode on Impact, Shaw turned heel after he hit Gunner with a steel chair and kissed Brittany. The alliance between Shaw and Brittany ended after she was released from TNA. Shaw asked for his release shortly after, which was granted. 'World Wrestling Entertainment' 'Hardcore Champion (2014-present) On December 10, 2014, Shaw signed a contract with WWE and shortly after, a short vignette was shown online with Shaw in a very dark room, referring to himself as "The Artist". It was revealed Shaw would make his WWE in-ring debut in a 20 Man Battle Royal on the Pre-Show of New Year's Revolution (2015), the winner would Main Event the first Monday Night RAW of 2015. Shaw was the second man eliminated and the match was eventually won by fellow debutant, Baron Corbin. On the January 19, 2015 episode of ''Superstars, Shaw won a Triple Threat match against Justin Gabriel and Nick Mitchell and was promoted onto the main RAW card the next week, in a Tag Team match with Adam Cole against John Cena and Daniel Bryan. Shaw and Cole lost after Shaw was pinned by Cena, following an Attitude Adjustment. Shaw would then have his first Singles match on February 2nd episode of RAW, defeating former World Heavyweight Champion Billy Cassidy after using a loaded glove behind the referee's back. This would grant Shaw his first Championship opportunity in WWE, facing Sami Callihan and Kevin Steen in a Triple Threat for the WWE Hardcore Championship on February 9th episode of RAW. During the build for the match, Shaw started referring to himself as "The Negative One", a name often used in association with the Devil. Shaw was unsuccessful in winning the Championship, after knocking out Steen with the loaded glove, Erick Rowan would interfere and powerbomb Shaw through a table, allowing Rowan to take advantage of the Hardcore Championship's 24/7 Rule and pin Steen for the Championship. Shaw re-bounded and defeated Jack Swagger on RAW the next week and was later revealed to be a part of the 40 Man Royal Rumble at the event of the same name. Shaw declared he would win both the Hardcore Championship and the Royal Rumble on his Road to WrestleMania. At the Royal Rumble (2015), Shaw entered the Royal Rumble at #16 and quickly eliminated Kane, with some unintentional help from John Morrison, after hitting him with the loaded glove. Shaw later on choked out Wade Barrett, who had become Hardcore Champion minutes prior, with the Kata-Gatame and pinned him during the Royal Rumble to become the new Hardcore Champion. Sami Callihan would then eliminate Shaw from the Rumble. Baron Corbin eventually won the match. Shaw's first match as Hardcore Champion was a Tag Team match on the March 2nd episode of RAW, against Enzo Amore and Santino Marella, teaming with the man who eliminated him from the Rumble, Sami Callihan. Callihan would win the match for the team, making Santino submit to his Stretch Muffler hold. Later that evening, it was revealed that both teams would take part in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Tag Team Championship the next week, amongst 3 other teams. Shaw and Callihan were unsuccessful, as Callihan tried to pin Shaw during the match to win the Hardcore Championship. Shaw kicked out and the two stared off, although Callihan seemed to laugh it off as a joke. Amore would take advantage of Shaw's distraction and rolled him up to eliminate him. It was later revealed that Shaw would make his first sanctioned Championship defence at WrestleMania 31 in a Hardcore Scramble, involving Callihan, Barrett, Bryan, Antonio Cesaro and Tyler Breeze. Callihan would win the match to become Hardcore Champion, but Shaw took advantage of the 24/7 rule and attacked Callihan in the parking lot to regain the Championship and becoming a record-tying 2-time Hardcore Champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Samuel Shaw' ***Kata-Gatame ***Loaded glove shot **'As Sam Shaw' ***''Breaking Point'' (Diving leg drop) ***''Irish Car Bomb'' (Fireman's carry facebuster)- 2007 ***''Samton Bomb'' (Senton bomb) – 2007 ***''Shawshanked'' (Double knee facebreaker) *'Signature moves' **'As Samuel Shaw' ***''Breaking Point'' (Diving leg drop)- 2014-present (WWE) ***''Shawshanked'' (Double knee facebreaker)- 2014-present (WWE) ***Belly-to-belly suplex ***Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker **'As Sam Shaw' ***Belly-to-belly suplex ***Dropkick ***Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker ***Leg drop ***Lou Thesz press *'Nicknames' **"The Stimulus" **"Off the Wall" **'"The Artist"' **'"The Negative One"' *'Entrance themes' **"Wanting You" by Christy Hemme (TNA; February 2, 2014–March 6, 2014) **'"Dead Flowers"' by Dale Oliver (TNA/WWE; March 9, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 time, current)